Talk:Orihime Inoue
Enhanced Speed How do we know for sure that she has "Enhanced Speed" - :We don't :p Powers Should we include in the trivia section or somewhere that Orihime's powers seem to be a hybridization of shinigami and hollow powers? They are notably similar to those of Hachi, a Vizard, and she developed them during an encounter with both Ichigo in his shinigami form and her hollowfied brother Sora. Similarly, in my opinion, Chad developed hollow powers because he was exposed to a couple of hollows leading up to his powers' development, but he has no shinigami reiatsu because he never encountered Ichigo in his shinigami form during that time. I'm putting a similar message on Chad's talk page. Darth Havoc 01:13, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Thats really not how it works. You dont gain ability by being near someone otherwise every person a shinigami or hollow passes would develop spiritual powers of some form if that was the case. Hachi commented that Orihime had powers similar to his and therefore her powers are more like kido then anything, but very advanced kido maybe some in the forbidden spells area. It just so happened the power she naturally had manifested in that emotional situation the same with chad, its still unknown why his powers are the way they are but they are natural to him. Salubri 02:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure it doesn't work like that? No one else has actually gotten any real powers other than spiritual awareness to my knowledge. Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro got their powers from exposure to Ichigo, and Chizuru probably got hers secondhand from exposure to Tatsuki and Orihime, but so far none of them has been able to do anything that they couldn't already do other than seeing spirits. Even in the Karakura-Raizer episode (which I haven't seen yet, so bear with me if I get something wrong), all Keigo did was run and dodge, Mizuiro didn't even show up, Tatsuki could already fight, and I'm not sure I want to know what Chizuru did, but it was probably nothing special for her, and we don't know much about her abilities to begin with. :Regarding the part about everyone who was around a shinigami not gaining powers, I meant prolonged exposure. Tatsuki was exposed to Ichigo at the same time Orihime was for at least several minutes, and she developed spiritual awareness soon after. Keigo was exposed to Ichigo when he was almost killed by the Bounts, and he developed his powers soon after that. I can't remember a time when Mizuiro was exposed to Ichigo, but he developed his powers much later in the series; he may have gotten it from Keigo and/or Tatsuki. Most people aren't exposed to captain level reiatsu for any significan amount of time because of the limiters, and it may be that some people are more susceptible than others. :Also, Hachi didn't develop that technique until after he became a Vizard, so he probably created the technique by combining his shingami and hollow reiatsu's. Darth Havoc 04:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Yea but since then has anyone else developed powers no. And there is no proof of that at all. there cant be one instance of one thing happening that never takes place again and on top of that the powers they developed are really no more then spiritual awareness. Orihime and chad have far larger developed powers not it stands to reason that being around ichigo may have allowed her to access the power that she wouldnt have been able to otherwise. The ability hachi developed after was still kido, being a vizard allows you to have a higher level power then a shinigami or hollow has separate. As there main powers are still shinigami its kido as hollows cant use kido. he is just using powers he developed on his own because of the access to higher levels of power it doesnt make it a hollow ability any more then a cero used by a vizard is shinigami. He was stating the ability is similar to what he developed as a kido spell. Anything else is speculation. Salubri 04:30, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :I could keep going, but I don't see any point. I'm sorry for offending you. I was only saying that that's what it seemed like to me. If we keep this up, I think one or both of us will get in trouble for fighting. (And most of what you just said is stuff I already said in my last post.) If you want to continue this conversation, please leave a message on my talk page. Darth Havoc 04:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: I never said Hachi's new kido wasn't kido or that it was a hollow power. I only said that he created it by combining his kido with his hollow reiatsu. Tsubaki Mistake? Um Sorry to bother you all, but I'm concerned about something it states about Tsubaki. It says that thanks to meeting Hachi she was able to restore Tsubaki without having a piece of him. But in Chapter 228 pages 13 and 14 we see that she does have a piece of Tsubaki and it's Hachi rather than Orihime who restores Tsubaki. Shouldn't this be changed? Revan46 05:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Your right i noticed this and hachi was the ne who fixed it in the anime to and the piece of tsubaki was also in the anime to --Bodock 01:31, 10 July 2009 (UTC) role in the series isnt inoue a central character,and a heroine?why isn't it mentioned?Saiyan16 18:07, 19 July 2009 (UTC) why are words like 'attractive' or 'cute' being removed from orihime's appearance?After all,she is good-looking,and several characters have denoted so in the series.Saiyan16 05:21, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think it's because that's considered fan-biased, or something along the lines that was considered an unnecessary edit. A long time ago, something like that was in Sun-Sun's article as well, but it was removed. I can't seem to find the discussion that took place among it (it might have been discussed just through edits), but it was removed from Sun-Sun's article, and it's probably best we did this for others as well. Arrancar109 05:35, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Don't Yoruichi or Rangiku fall among the others?This word is used in their pages as well.Saiyan16 06:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Relationships? Why does Orihime doesn't have a 'Relationships' page? I mean she has interacted with a lot of characters...for examples are Ichigo, Uryu, Ulquiorra, Rukia and Tatsuki? This should be placed soon in her information. she's a major character in the series. Why not build one for her too?Yoyipop 11:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Old Picture? Why was Orihime's picture switched to an old version when the newer one was just fine? She has changed since then, like her hairstyle for example. Now her bangs are tucked behind her ears. This is like way back to the single digit episodes. IchigoKitty 23:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *I don't know. Maybe they figured her back in the Agent arc (the first arc) was, like better for her personality or some noobish thing. Well, I don't exactly know how to change it back, but somebody should do that. She's hardly hwta she was back in the Agent arc. Or unless the person that did it was trying to "unspoiler" the page for her kidnapping...but if you don't know Aizen took her you're pretty far behind...Ah, I'll stp rambling now. Point is her, I think her older picture was better.BlairXCirucci 11:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Spiritual Power It seems that the section on her spirit power was made based solely on the SS arc and has not been updated since. Events since she was kidnapped show that she is not weak, imo - standing close to multiple battles (GJ Vs Ulqui, Ichi Vs GJ, Nnoitra Vs Zaraki, Ichigo Vs Ulqui, Full Hollow Ichi Vs 2nd release Ulqui), slapping Ulquiorra, surviving a beating from Loly & Menoly, being thrown around etc by Nnoitra & Tesla. This is why I changed it. I didn't want to list all that stuff though, as I thought it would be a bit too much. Also, the bit about her KO'ing two unseated Shinigami is listed in the hand-to-hand bit immediately below SP, so there's no need for it to be in both. The wording isn't perfect, so feel free to tweak or re-word it. --Yyp 19:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure what slapping Ulquiorra has to do with her own spiritual energy, so I removed that bit and expanded on her attacks with Loly, Menoly, Nnoitra and Tesla. Thanks for going ahead and adjusting things! Twocents 21:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Looks good. I should have made it clearer - she struck his face, which is covered by hierro. Yourichi hurt herself hitting Yammi. That's why I thought it was worth mentioning. There's enough there now, so no need for it.--Yyp 15:02, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Should we mention something about her training with Rukia? Something along the lines of she was able to keep up with Rukia during their training session as sort of an indication of her spiritual power level? Tinni 03:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't see why not. Arrancar109 04:41, September 25, 2009 (UTC) It seems that it is more of an example of her fighting ability rather then spiritual power. Why I agree that the current status reflects her power during the Soul Society arc. But compared with various other characters she has not shown much in the way of progress. Yes she has slapped Ulquiorra who has hierro but the difference is Yorucihi was engaged in actual combat so of course she got hurt, an actual fight trumps a slap that we cant really gauge as Orihime is no heavy hitter. If change should be made to her spiritual power it should be from the fact that she went from not being able to bring back tsubaki to being able to restore a arm from scratch. This shows that her spiritual power must have grown from the soul society arc to the arrancar arc We have also seen her shielding ability become stronger and more versatile in its application.Salubri 06:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Trivia In terms of power, Orihime so far is the most underdeveloped character out of the main group. While every character has had their past revealed, most of them have developed their powers and abilities: Ichigo Kurosaki learned Bankai, Flash Steps, Getsuga Tenshō, and how to control/use his inner Hollow. Uryū Ishida has gained a new bow, new arrows and even new Gintō techniques. Renji Abarai learned Bankai along with improving his Kidō to a degree. Rukia Kuchiki learned the third dance of her Shikai. Yasutora Sado gained a second armored arm (after developing his first,) and the attack, La Muerte. Despite this, due to the nature of her abilities, the ability to reject death, her abilities can be considered the strongest of the group. I have no idea who put the above in their first or how it got to state it is now, but it needs to go! Firstly, it is grossly inaccurate. Orihime's powers HAVE grown during the progress of the series. She went from not being able to summon her faries without saying the full incantation to being able to activate her power while paniced and screaminghttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/349/05/. She also went from taking hours to heal Jidanbo's arm to being able to regenerate grimmjow's in seconds to resurrecting the dead. Her shield went from barely being able to stop Yammy to stopping Ulq. So she has grown a lot! It's just that her powers come in three forms and she isn't going to get new powers just improve the the three different types she has. Secondly (and lastly), I doubt very much Rukia "learnt" her third dance of the shikai WHILE fighting espada no. 9. She most likely already knew it but just activated it then once she got over the mental barrier that was stopping her from stabbing through the face of Kaien Shiba. Anyway, I am removing it, hope no one has any objections. Tinni 14:05, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I also removed the trivia "Orihime would be much more powerful if she were to lose her timid nature (her offensive technique's power depends on her killing intent, but she does not want to kill). Uryū Ishida even noted that she just does not have it in her to fight." Because that's mostly speculation. Besides which Orihime isn't timid, she's a pacifist. Two totally different things. Tinni 14:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) If I may, the above piece of script, to me, points out those characters developing new powers since their introduction. As far as I'm aware, Orihime is still restricted to the same 3 techniques she started with. I feel a simple rewording would serve purposes much better; in my mind, while she may not have learned anything new, her powers in those areas have grown proportionally more than the other characters. Like you said, she can just about block Uli before her capture, and later can handle the wake from Ichigo vs Grimmjow and Nnoitra vs Kenpachi, plus restraining Ichigo during the latter. Has Ichigo's bankai got that much better since it's introduction? If you remove his mask from the equation, I don't think so. TomServo101 14:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Shun'no? I just was hoping to know how we know Shun'no is a guy? I just am curious about where this comes from as no reference is provided or anything. Revan46 06:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait what? *goes to check article* !#$#!$#$!!@@#$$ *deep breath* I have now changed Shun'o back to a girl. She is a girl, she has always been a girl and unless we get confirmation on a sex change operation she will remain a girl. We did have someone awhile back who kept changing shun'o to male with Arrancar109 (an admin) keeping on reverting the change back. I guess that person or someone else managed to sneak the change through while everybody was paying attention to other things. I don't know if this is vandalism or some people genuinly believe that the Shun'o with her ponytail, red dress, female face, breasts and clearly female voice really is male. Thank you for pointing this out. Please feel free to change it back to "her" if you ever see it altered to "him" again. Tinni 06:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I now have a good answer to this question. I went back and checked both the anime and the manga. While in the anime Shun'o does appear to be a female, in the manga Shun'o is quite clearly male. So I was wrong Shun'o is apparently a male. Tinni 12:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Apparently, in the character books Shun'o is listed as male. The anime suggests otherwise, but if the manga shows Shun'o as a male, then that should take priority over what the anime shows. What chapter is Shun'o shown in? I'd like to check that myself. --Yyp 12:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Chapter 43, where Shun'o is clearly flat chested and has a Ichimaruish look to his face. On the other hand the anime episode 13, Shun'o has something that looks like breast, sounds female and has a feminine face. Maybe the voice is meant to be an young boy or something. I don't know. I don't know if it's bad drawing or the studio artiest thought Shun'o was a girl too. Who knows. Tinni 12:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'd say that (in the manga) it is a boy. I don't know why the anime has Shun'o as female, but with the manga & character books showing Shun'o as male, I think it would be best to have Shun'o listed as a male. Good find Tinni. --Yyp 12:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Shun'no is a guy, it says so in the offical character book, it says, exactly: Shun'no acts as leader of the group. '''He' teaches Orihime how to use the Shunshunrikka.'' So, really, if you're going by correct data on the Bleach wiki, he should be changed back to a guy, because, well, he is a guy as written by Tite Kubo. As some of you might have noticed. Shun'o got changed into female again. There is just no way Shun'o is staying male on the article given how strong the belief that Shun'o is female is in fandom. So I propose that in the little section for Shun'o we add the line "Although many fans believe Shun'o to be female, he was in fact clearly identified as male in Bleach Book of SOULs". That way we have some hope of not having the gender of Shun'o become something of an edit war. Tinni 07:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Can't we just put on the end of Shunos description, "In the anime, Shuno is female". It seems like an easy fix that everyone can agree with. Minato88 00:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Adding that he only looks female in the anime seems enough to me, because he is a male in the anime as well, so saying he's female would just be lying. But maybe someone could add that it says he's male in the Official character book, so that there is proff along with the statemnt on his gender. -SQ The problem seems to have stabalised once I put hidden comment that only turn up during edition right next to the "male" part of the article. Basically people are forced to read the comment when they go to edit and it tells them he is male in the book of souls. So let's leave it at that and just see how things go. Tinni 02:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) @ SQ. No, he is female in the anime. In all anime adaptations he has a females voice & for a skinny male, he sure has a nice rack. Minato88 02:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Female VAs don't make him female. If I recall correctly, Toshiro's seiyu (Romi Paku) is female. and I don't see any obvious breasts on him in the other photo of him on Orihime's page: File:Orihime Inoue and the Shun Shun Rikka.jpg Personally, I think it's fine the way it is now and it should be left alone. Twocents 02:40, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Minato88-- No, he's clearly male. I haven't seen one scene or picture where he doesn't have a really flat chest/a male chest, so unless he's a really flast-chested girl in the anime(even Rukia, being mostly flta-chested, and other flat-chested females have something that shows they have breast and are female) or a transvestite, then he is male. Not to mention it clearly states him as a 'him' in SOULS, so unless they randomly decided to change the gender of a charcter that doesn't get much air, then it's pretty safe to assume they kept his original gender (seeing as I have never heard of an anime outside of Fruits Basket to change a characters gender in the manga in the anime, and FB has a vaild excuse). So, as for his gender, I'm going with what Tite Kuba has said, since, you know, he wrote/created/draws it, and since no one knows their own creation better than the person who created it. --SQ Oh, I also forgot to mention that the anime isn't really cannon and not soemthing that should really be used (in my opnion) seeing as they add fillers and other things, and take out some things, that they have in the manga. 'sigh'Allow me to settle this debate. Manga takes precedence over Anime, so there is no argument there. Secondly, I agree with Slash Queen that Shun'o was in fact male in both manga and the anime. However in the episode 13, time 12:55 when Shun'o is talking to Orihime and there is a side profile of him, he does appear to have breasts at first glance. Closer look reveals that he is in fact just trusting his chest out. But that side view, combined with his androgynous appearance (Hitsugaya looks totally male most of the time) and that fact that this voice sounds female (Hitsugaya's voice actress did a great job in sounding totally male) led many people to believe that Shun'o was female. Especially those who saw Shun'o in the anime first. Therefore, we can't say "he was female in the anime" he wasn't, but the anime did do a very good job of making him appear female. Anyway, as I said, following the insertion of various comments we have somewhat stopped the edit war raging around Shun'o. So let's just drop the subject for now. If it becomes an issue again, we'll resume discussion. Tinni 03:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, this really is pointless since there is no arguement on his gender. Until the next debate. ^-^ If we have declared that Shun'no is male, then this sentence has to be changed somehow. "Though it has yet to be confirmed, it seems that the female Shun Shun Rikka (Shuno, Ayame, Lily) are on her left hair-clip when inactive, while the male Shun Shun Rikka (Tsubaki, Baigon, Hinagiku) are located on the right" --Shinitenshi 06:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing that line to our notice. That line shouldn't even be there as it is pure speculation. Tinni 09:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Random pic change Not that I am particularly attached to the current picture (despite being the one to upload it) but no one has ever complained about it. So why was is suddenly changed? Please don't do stuff like that. If you have an issue with the picture, talk about it first. I have now changed it back and you can find both the current pic and the pic it was changed to on the right. The current one is from episode 215. I am not sure from what episode the other one is from but it is not as recent as the current one. That alone is a good reason not to change the picture. We are suppose to be upgrading pictures to the most recent look. Not going backward to an old look. Tinni 15:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I looked into it and it turns out it was Bleach1155. Like many other users here, he's likely not aware that we discuss these options first before changing it. And if he was aware of it, then I'd imagine that he just wouldn't care. I notice that he makes a lot of edits that get reverted, so the fact that he did it doesn't surprise me. Arrancar109 15:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC)